A little cold
by Sjannie
Summary: Jackie and her thoughts about crystal and her defeat. ( takes place after epic winter)


**Ever after high – just a little cold**

 _I do not own ever after high_

How come almost no one wrote a fanfic about them? Guess I will do it.

* * *

''Ugh this will take forever after!'' Jackie groans in frustration as she throwsh the snow shovel on the ground.

She sighs and and sits down putting her head in her hands.

 _This is not how it was supposed to end. Humiluated, still serving. All because she underestimated that pampered princess. It is all her fault. She was supposed to rule not Crystal, crystal cannot do anything. Couldn't because apparently she can now! Just on time to demolish jackie's plan. Her whole life crystal could have fun, didn't have to do anything. Used winter as her playing ground while she and her brothers had to do all the work. And when she finally deceided to get the things she had the right to, because she was the one working hard ,crystal spend a few days working a little with help of friends, even though Jackie had to do all the work alone, each servant has a few duties they have to do alone. And suddenly everyone thinks that the pampered princess is ready to rule?_

''Ugh..'' Jackie sighs.

''Are you alright Jackie?'' Her brother Northwind asks her worry showing on his face.

'' Yeah just a litte cold and tired.''

''So... Northwind starts as he also puts his snow shovel away and sits next to his sister in the snow. ''I guess the plan didn't work after all?''

''No... Jackie sighs '' it did not.''

''Well... that sucks.''

 _If everything just went according to the plan! Did she underestimate crystal? Did she underestimate the power of winter? The king? But how could she have ever known crystal was capable of anything. No she isn't it must be because of her friends, but all her friends are pampered princesses to not even remembering her. Yes they met before, no it wasn't pleasant._

Ever since Jackie was old enough to work, she had to serve the princess. At first she was happy like all the other servants. It was their desitney, fate, everyone loved the royal family but Jackie's devotion shattered when she was to be ordered around by this girl younger than her. Jackie didn't like the way the girl treated her. Ordering her, commanding her. It started small with: can you give me some water? But changes it in "this is the wrong teddybear! I want that. No you did it wrong. Give me that will you. I am going you will clean that up right?

The princess never did anything, didn't want to do anything only giving orders. And Jackie had no choice to follow them, it was her destiny. It was her stupid destiny to serve this spoiled brat who didn't even treated her like a person but a dog, no not even that. No holiday, no weekend, no break, long days, always hearing how fantastic the princes's day was, where she went, who she met while Jackie was stuck in the castle working. The castle began to feel like a prison and Jackie could feel that her brother felt the same. When they did something wrong they got yelled at. Didn't matter by who, everyone, king other maids, friends of the princesses. But when they did something well? No sound.

Jackie tried her best but she never got a please or thank you. All the princess did was giving orders. Do this, do that. Jackie had enough of it. Why serving this stupid girl who cannot to anything, who is totally usles. Who has everything Jackie wants. who takes everything for granted while jackie has to work for everything.

Jackie looks at the castle, up there crystal is probally smirking, laughing at them.

It is her fault that Jackie and her brother are in this position. Doomed to serve forever. They cannot just walk away because where to? This has always been their home but because of their action people have become even more cold to them. For some reason they always were, that is why Jackie didn't care about them, she didn't care about any of them at all. They never showed her kindness only showed her how she should do her work. And would discipline her when she would show disdain to crystal or the royal family in general, Jackie never really understood why she had to serve them. Because she was the child of a king, because she could use magic. Jackie is a shape shifter, that is magic too so why can she not rule? Why does everyone love Crystal? All she sees is a spoiled brat who cannot do anything, doesn't deserve power. The only thing she can do is giving orders. And Jackie had decided she won't follow them anymore. But the biggist thing she hates about the princes is that she is actually jelous of her. She want to be served, she wants to be loved by everyone, she wants a bright furture without having to work themselves to death for her and her brother.

Saying she is ready now? Only when Jackie challenged her? Whats up with that? Only being usefull after Jackie set her plan in motion? It was all so unfair. Thinking suffering for a few days is enough? Jackie and her brother had to suffer under them for a long time. She ready to start to serve? Who? Only her selfish self.

Jackie will have her revenge, she will teach crystal, the spoiled, pampered prinjcess a lesson.

Just because she was able to do a little doesn't mean she could rule, Jackie will prove it. She didn't work all those years serving so hard to just end up serving for ever after.

Crystal wants to use her powers to help others well where was she when Jackie and her brother needed help? That princes cannot even help herself she needed her friends. Those girls. Are just as pampered as crystal. She hates them all.

...

''jackie?'' northwind snaps her out of her thoughs.

''Are you okay?''

''Like I said just a litte cold.''

Northwind moves closer to her and gives her a hug. To warm her up. she embraces him to.

Her brother is kind, he doesn't deserve a cruel fate serving that useless princess. She will save them both from that fate, she just needs a better plan. She will have her revenge. How did that story from jack frost went again? Or maybe she should go to the evil snow queen. But for now she wants to stay in her brother's warm embrace.

 **Author's note:**

Why do I love the evil twins again. In every show I watch... Well I wanted to know more about their story but since it is a kid cartoon i decided to make it myself. I would love to hear other's opinions though.


End file.
